theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome to the Wild pt. 2
(Last time on The Loud House, a rich man named Mr. Spentson hired a poacher (Jack Dennis) to hunt down an endangered African white lion. Lori and Bobby decided to take Lincoln, Ronnie Anne and Sid and go to Africa and pay a visit to an old friend from high school (David) who will help them stop Jack Dennis from capturing an white lion and selling it to Mr. Spentson along with the help of David's brother, Derek. Now for part 2.) (The others arrived at the place of Armstrong: the man who knows everything about the white lions. Inside the house, the others are sitting in chairs and Armstrong is behind his desk, talking about the white lions.) Armstrong: Yes. I heared about the white lions being hunted. In fact, years ago, one of the white lion kings was attacked. Lori: That's terrible. So, there isn't much left? David: Well actually, Armstrong said he saw something amazing. Armstrong: A few weeks later after the king lion disappeared, the queen lion gave birth to two lion cubs. Sid: (sweetly) Awwww. That sounds cute! David: See? We told you Armstrong knows a lot about the lions. Armstrong: (reaches for a map) I have a map here that will take us to the white lions. If we take my plane we mit be able to find them before.... (Before Armstrong could finish a sentence, Jack Dennis kicks the door open.) Jack Dennis: Don't give it to them! Sell it to me. Derek: (gasp) Jack Dennis! David: (angry) You again?!? Ronnie Anne: (to the viewers) This would be a good time to "boo" or "hiss" at this kids. Jack Dennis: (notices David and Derek) Hello David. Derek. Long time, no see. David: (glares at Jack) Listen Jack! You may have out smarted us many times before. But you're not gonna get your filthy hang a white lion! Jack Dennis: Sure I am! (to Armstrong) Now Mr. Armstrong, how's about selling me that map to the white lions? (Armstrong doesn't say a word. Jack pulls out a hand full of money.) Jack Dennis: Maybe this (waves it in front of Armstrong's face) will change your mind? David: Okay. Now you're just wasting your time here Jack! There is no way Armstrong would sell the to you! (Everything went a little silent until...) Armstrong: You got your self a deal Mr. Dennis! David: (shock) WHAT?!?! (The others gasp in shock. Armstrong give Jack the map, and Jack gives Armstrong the money.) Jack Dennis: Thank you Armstrong! You've just made me the riches man in the world! (laughs maniacally) (Jack leaves the house and everyone glares at Armstrong.) Armstrong: What? Lori: You've literally gave the map to a poacher. David: How could you do that Armstrong? Jack Dennis is a monster, and you've just gave him the map just for money?!? Bobby: Now thanks to you, Jack is going to hunt one down and take to a zoo in a cage! Derek: (dramatically) A small cage for a big innocent creature! The shameth on you! Armstrong: Hey, can you believe that guy? He just gave us a lot of money for a ten year old map that will take him to the wrong direction. (Everyone drops their jaws in shock realizing that Armstrong tricked both Jack and the others.) Lincoln, Ronnie Anne and Sid: Nice! Bobby: Wow! And to think, we thought you sold the real map. Armstrong: Please. Do you really think I trust that guy? Now, While Jack goes West, We'll be going East where the white lions are. (Everyone hops in the plane and the plane takes off. Jack watches the plane from his jeep with Clarence at the wheel.) Clarence: Why are they going East when the lions are at West? Jack Dennis: Probably just taking a short cut. But I don't have worry about them (whispers) not after what I just did to their plane before I got in the house. Clarence: (confuse) Wait! What did you do to their plane? Jack Dennis: (angry) None of your business you nosy fat ears! Now drive! (Clarence drives the jeep to the wrong direction. Meanwhile on the plane...) Sid: (existed) Wow! I've never been on a plane before! Derek: is it exciting? It's like flying through the bright cloudy skies on a flying dragon! Bobby: (whispers to Lori) I guess David was a little right about his brother being too dramatic. Lincoln: So, Armstrong, where does that map you gave to Jack leads him to? Armstrong: (driving the plane) Oh, just to the nearest quicksand area. Ronnie Anne: Well, it looks like Jack be in a will be having a sinking feeling soon. (fist bumps Lincoln and Sid) (The plane suddenly starts to shake and begins to fall to the ground. Everyone starts to panic.) Sid: (panics) What's happening?!? (Armstrong sees that the fuel tank is empty.) Armstrong: The fuel tank has cotton empty! I'm gonna have to make a quick landing before we crash to the... Lincoln: (screams) Tree!!! Armstrong: (confuse) What? No, I was gonna say ground! Lincoln: No! (points out) TREE!!!! (The plane is heading towards a tree. The others screams and the plane crashes into the tree. The plane is successfully unharmed. And luckily, everybody survived but Lincoln got his leg injured. Lori and David bandages Lincoln's leg and places him next to a tree to rest on.) Lincoln: (holds his legs in pain) Ow! How long do I have to rest my leg for? David: Well, lucky for you, the injury will last for about a few hours. Armstrong: That's strange. Bobby: What is it Armstrong? Armstrong: (point at the plane's fuel cord which has been cut) Look at this. The fuel cord has been cut to half. Someone must have cut the cord, causing the plane to crash. So, the plane was sabotage. Ronnie Anne: (angry) It must've been Jack Dennis! He probably cut it so we can't find the white lions! This time, he has gone too far! (accidentally steps on Lincoln's injured leg) Lincoln: (screams) Owww! Ronnie Anne: (nervous) Oh, sorry Lincoln! Sid: So, what do we do now? David: Well, I guess we could go over to that village over there (points to a village) and barrow some fuel and tape or gule so we can fix the cord and fuel up the plane and fly to the white lions. Lincoln: But wait a minute! What about my leg? How are I'm suppose to walk there when I need to rest my leg for a while? Lori: Well, I'm afraid your gonna have to wait for us to come back with the stuff we need to fix the plane. Lincoln: What?! But, who's gonna keep me company? Bobby: Sid and Ronnie Anne will. We'll be right back! (Lori, Bobby, David, Derek and Armstrong both walks to the village, leaving Lincoln, Ronnie Anne and Sid next to the place where plane landed.) Sid: So, does anyone know any card games? (pulls out a set of cards) (Meanwhile, Jack and Clarence are still driving to the wrong way while searching for the lions.) Clarence: I don't see any lions any where sir. Jack Dennis: I'll be searching for lions, you'll follow the map and drive. Now, (points left) go left. Clarence: No Jack. The map says we should keep going forward and then we go... Jack Dennis: (angry) DO AS I SAY CLARENCE! TURN LEFT! (Clarence turns left and the jeep falls off a cliff and drops into a lake.) Jack Dennis: (angry) Clarence, this is all your fault! Clarence: You told me to go left! I went left! So how is this my fault?! Jack Dennis: (starts thinking) Give me a minute, then I'll come up with something. Clarence: (growns in annoy) (Meanwhile back at the plane, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne and Sid are sitting next to a tree playing Go Fish.) Lincoln: Ronnie Anne, you got any 6's. Ronnie Anne: Nope. Go Fish Lame-O. (Lincoln picks up a card and Sid gets up and starts to walk somewhere.) Ronnie Anne: Wait. Sid, where are you going? Sid: I just thought we could walk around for a bit. Lincoln: But the others said we should stay here. Sid: We'll be back! They won't even know we were gone. (continues to walk) (Ronnie Anne chooses to run after Sid to make sure nothing bad happens to her, not realizing that Lincoln is left behind.) Lincoln: (calls out) Uh guys? A little help? Ronnie Anne: (comes back for Lincoln) Sorry Lincoln. (Carries Lincoln back arm on shoulder) (Sid walks into a dark cave and Lincoln and Ronnie Anne follows her inside. When they got inside, we see Sid, Ronnie Anne and Lincoln's eyes inside the dark cave.) Ronnie Anne: Come on Sid. We should really go back to the plane. Lincoln: (feels someone breathing on his neck) Uh guys. Which one of you is breathing on my neck? Ronnie Anne and Sid: Not me! Lincoln: Well then who is? Let me just get my flashlight. (Lincoln grabs his flashlight and points it at a angry rhino, scaring both of Lincoln, Ronnie Anne and Sid.) Ronnie Anne: Uh-oh. Sid: RUUUUNN!!!!! (Lincoln, Ronnie Anne and Sid runs from the rhino that is chasing them. They ran for a long time until they reach to a tree.) Sid: (points at the tree) Quick! Clime up that tree. Rhinos can't clime! (They both climes up the tree and rhino crashes into the tree and walks away in defeat. After the rhino left, they both clime done to the ground.) Sid: (nervous) Well, look on the bright side. (points at Lincoln's leg) Lincoln, your leg is working. Lincoln: (looks at his leg) Hey, it is! So, where do we go now? Ronnie Anne: (nervous) I thought you would remember how to get back to the plane! Lincoln: No, I lost track after we got chased! Sid: (scared) Oh-on! So that means... Lincoln, Ronnie Anne and Sid: WE'RE LOST IN THE SAVANNA!!!!! (both screams out loud) (Back at the plane, Lori, Bobby, David, Derek and Armstrong comes back to the plane with tools to fix it.) Bobby: Hey guys, sorry we took so long. We were having trouble with finding what we... (notices that Lincoln, Ronnie Anne and Sid are missing) Uh guys, where's Lincoln, Sid and Ronnie Anne? David: I thought we left them here. Lori: (worries) They must have wounded around and got lost! (calls out) LINCOLN!?! LINCOLN, WHERE ARE YOU?!? Bobby: (hugs Lori to cheer her up) Don't worry babe. We'll find them tomorrow. Armstrong: (pulls out sleeping bags) But for now, we need to get some sleep. (Everyone gets into their sleeping bags. Meanwhile, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne and Sid are still walking in the night trying to find their way back to the plane.) Ronnie Anne: (growns) It feels like we've been walking for hours! Sid: I know! I can't even feel my feet. Or my butt! Lincoln: Don't worry guys. I'm sure we'll make it back. I'm just glad the trouble is all over.... (Before Lincoln could finish, a net trap traps both Lincoln, Ronnie Anne and Sid. And then, Jack Dennis shows up in front of them holding a spear. Lincoln, Ronnie Anne and Sid holds each other in fear and screams.) To Be Continued... Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Ronnie Anne Category:Episodes focusing on Sid Chang Category:Episodes focusing on Lori Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Bobby Category:Loud House Fanfictions